I've Waited A Life Time
by Jennie-x
Summary: Troy watched as Ryan moved on, and all he wanted was the blond in his arms again. After nine months is he finally going to get what he wants? Ryan/OMC. Tryan! oneshot


**So i wrote this when i was bored. I quite like it :) Oh and 'Nick' in this fic if you want to know what he looks like it's Nick Jonas (only looks because he's really cute) lol. **

**Comments make me smile. :D**

Troy felt his heart rip inside its cage. He wanted to close his eyes and fall back to sleep and then wake up for this all to be some form of horrid nightmare, but as he blinked and reopened his eyes, it was still there. Ryan was still there, flirting and smiling with a tall boy Troy had never seen before. Of course he had no right to feel this way, after all it was he who had ended it when the going got tough. Though no one knew what he was feeling right now, no one knew he was gay, and only two people knew his true feelings for the smiling blond. Ryan knew, Troy had told him countless times how much he loved him, but they both knew that wasn't enough. Sharpay knew, Troy guessed that Ryan had been upset about their breakup and needed someone to talk to. Though the next day after the breakup Sharpay had called Troy a selfish bastard and slapped him hard across the face. But that was in the past, three months ago, and now Ryan was happy.

"Hey Ryan!" Chad called. Troy hadn't even heard his best friend walk up to him. They were standing at Troy's locker, the basketball captain wanted to hit his friend with something very blunt for calling his secret ex boyfriend and his new one over to join them.

"Hey," Ryan didn't look at Troy, instead he sent a thousand watt smile in Chad's direction. "This is Nick, he's new." Ryan smiled. "Nick this is Chad, and Troy." Troy could have sworn Ryan had said his name different to how he had said Chad's.

"Hey it's nice to meet you guys," Nick smiled politely at both boys.

"Oh my god, Nick!" Sharpay's high pitched voice could be heard from down the hall, she grinned when she the new boy.

"Well if it isn't the little princess." Nick laughed as he walked up to Sharpay and hugged her tightly.

"This is... you go here now?" She asked still hugging him. "This is great." Nick broke apart from the hug and looked over at Ryan and smiled.

"I know," He smiled.

"So you all know each other then?" Chad asked. He felt slightly weird watching Sharpay show affection to someone other than her brother.

"Nick's an old friend of Ryan's," Sharpay said pointedly staring at Troy. "This is so exciting." Sharpay grinned at Nick. "We have to like get you in the drama club."

"Already a member," Nick smiled as he wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist. Sharpay screeched excitedly.

"Are you two... oh my!" Sharpay hugged her brother. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"We got back together last week." Nick smiled. Chad and Troy followed them down the hall, Chad seemed curious about what was going on.

"How long did you go out for before?" Troy asked looking at Ryan.

"Three years." Ryan said, still not looking at Nick.

"That's like... wait how old were you?" Chad asked, he couldn't believe that Ryan had been in a three year relationship before.

"I was thirteen," Ryan laughed, he looked up at Nick who was smiling at him, Troy felt the need to throw up they looked so in love. "We should get to class."

"Can't you show me around?" Nick asked. "Surely they'd let you off for an hour to show the new kid around?" He fluttered his eye lashes causing Ryan to laugh.

"What's in it for me?" Ryan smirked. Nick grinned and whispered something in his ear making Ryan blush. "Right we're going on a tour." Ryan giggled as he pulled Nick away.

"He seems really happy," Chad said, he wasn't used to seeing Ryan that happy ever. He was always in the shadow of his sister or his friends.

"Nick makes him happy." Sharpay said pointedly. Chad waved goodbye and headed in the direction of his class leaving Sharpay alone with Troy. "You're an idiot you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Troy sighed. Sharpay glared at him, but once she realised the basketball player actually looked kind of hurt she softened her stare.

"He still loves you." Sharpay said softly.

"Really?" Troy laughed. "He seems to be head over heels with Nick." Troy said his name with venom and Sharpay just laughed.

"You broke up with him, Troy. He waited for three months, he cried himself to sleep for three months. He woke up not wanting to go to school because he knew he'd see you." Sharpay said sharply. "You can't expect him to wait around for you to come out of your shell, Troy. Nick makes him happy, he's openly gay and he's good for Ryan. You had your chance to get back with him, now you just got to move on. Ryan has." With that, Sharpay walked away from Troy.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Troy saw Sharpay again, she was with Nick but there was no sign of Ryan. Ever since he and Ryan had started going out, Sharpay and him always sat at the table with the Wildcats, and that hadn't changed when they broke up, mainly because Sharpay had often forced her brother to sit there. "Hey guys." Sharpay smiled as she took her seat, Nick sat next to her. Sharpay introduced him to Gabriella, Zeke and Jason and Kelsi who all smiled at the new boy. A while later Taylor joined the group, and Nick was introduced to her, and it was as though Sharpay was spiting Troy she introduced him as 'Ryan's boyfriend'. Troy felt his heart break, he longed to be introduced as Ryan's boyfriend.

It wasn't until twenty minutes into lunch that Ryan entered the canteen. He walked towards the table and smiled at everyone and sat down next to Nick. "Where have you been?" Sharpay asked.

"I had a meeting with the careers advisor." Ryan said.

"How come?" Taylor asked curiously. "I thought your future was set."

"She wanted to talk about scholarships," Ryan replied.

"That's big." Chad grinned. "So what schools?"

"Julliard, and some posh college in California." Ryan smiled.

"California? New York?" Sharpay pouted. Ryan looked at his sister and frowned. "That's... great."

"Thanks," Ryan smiled weakly. "How's your first day been?" Ryan asked smiling at Nick and causing the attention to drift from him which he was thankful for.

"Good." Nick smiled. "Mainly because me being here means I get to see you every day." Troy wanted to throw up.

"You two are really cute," Gabriella smiled. Ryan blushed and stared at the table. "So, how did you two meet?"

"We went to a drama and dance club together a few years ago." Nick answered. Troy frowned, of course he was a drama kid too. "And we fell in love." Ryan smiled at Nick and kissed his cheek causing the girls to go 'aww'

"But you broke up." Troy pointed out bitterly, he hadn't meant to actually say it out loud, Sharpay looked at him and kicked him under the table, Ryan just stared at the floor.

"Yeah, but we're back together now. And I'm not letting him get away again." Nick grinned holding Ryan tight next to him.

Troy officially hated school, no, he officially hated Nick. For three months he watched as Nick held hands in with Ryan in corridors, he watched as they kissed between classes, and he watched as Ryan slowly fell in love again. Troy had tried not to stare, he had tried to get rid of his feelings but he couldn't. He was jealous and he needed Ryan. When he walked into school he was surprised to see Nick flirting with another boy. He saw a flash of pink and new Sharpay was angry by the way her heels stomped across the floor.

"You bastard!" She screamed. "You broke his heart, again!" She hissed. Nick looked at the floor.

"I... I said I was sorry." He stammered, the boy he was flirting with moved away.

"Sorry doesn't fix his broken heart." Sharpay yelled. "He was finally doing okay again, and you come along and you make him feel better. Then you... I thought you loved him, Nick?"

"I do." He insisted. "I was just angry."

"So you took it out on my brother?" Sharpay shook her head and raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "You stay away from him, if I even see you sitting near him or looking at him I will make sure you're out of this school before you know it." with that she walked away. Troy glared at Nick, he needed to find Ryan. He headed to home room and sat down, Sharpay walked in and he wanted to talk to her but he didn't know what to say. A few seconds before the bell rang, Ryan rushed in, his eyes red and a bruise just under his eye.

"Ryan!" Taylor rushed over to him, as well as Gabriella and Kelsi. "My god what happened?" Just then Nick walked in.

"Nothing," Ryan muttered. Nick looked at him and quickly looked away and sat down.

"Oh Ry," Kelsi said and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine." Ryan insisted. "Had worse."

"Mate, who did that to you?" Chad asked, he too had moved over to Ryan.

"No one." Ryan said angrily. "Could you stop staring at me like I'm sort of freak, it's a black eye not a fucking gun shot wound." The girls moved back to their seats and Chad turned his gaze away.

Mrs Darbus chose that moment to walk in she frowned at Ryan and his black eye and then started the class. The minute the bell rang Ryan stormed off, Troy wanted to follow him but what would he say to him. He hadn't spoken more than two words to Ryan in nine months.

The day seemed to pass slowly, at lunch Nick wasn't at the table but neither was Ryan and Sharpay seemed to be glaring into her plate. It wasn't until the end of the day that Ryan was mentioned. "Troy you haven't seen Ryan have you?" Sharpay asked clearly worried.

"No, what's going on?" Troy asked now worried too.

"I can't find him, he didn't show up for drama and I figured it was because of Nick, but then he didn't meet me for maths and he wasn't there either. He's not answering his phone."

"Calm down, he's probably gone home." Troy said.

"I phoned home, mother says he's not there." Sharpay sighed.

"Go home and wait for him, I'll look for him okay?" Troy said and Sharpay nodded.

Troy wondered around the school checking places Ryan used to go; the roof, locker room, science block, maths block, arts block, he wasn't even in the drama studio. Troy was just about to give up when he remembered one of Ryan's favourite rooms. It was at the back of the drama room where no one ever went, mainly because everyone said the room was haunted because of old folk lore. But that never stopped him and Ryan taking advantage of the privacy when they were together. He knew it was a long shot that Ryan would be there, but as Sharpay hadn't called to tell him that he had gone home, he didn't have a choice but to check. He smiled when he heard a piano and a gentle voice that belonged to Ryan.

"_I wish I could bubble wrap my heart _

_in case I fall and break apart,_

_I'm not God I can't change the stars, _

_and I don't know if there's life on Mars,_

_but I know you hurt the people that you love and those who care for you_

_I want nothing to do with the things that you're going through _

_This is the last time I give up this heart of mine _

_I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realised_

_You're standing in moonlight but you're black on the inside_

_who do you think you are to cry? _

_This is goodbye. _

_I'm a little dazed and confused_

_my life's a bitch and so are you. _

_All my days have turned into nights, _

_cause living without without without you in my life, _

_and you wrote the book on how to be a liar and loose all your friends_

_did I mean nothing at all? Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed?" _

Troy felt his heart shatter and break into a million pieces, he didn't need to be told to know that the song Ryan was singing about him. He walked into the room unnoticed, Ryan had stopped playing and was staring at the keys of the piano as tears fell down his face.

"Ry..." Ryan jumped at the sound of Troy's voice. "Your sister has been looking every where for you."

"I didn't want to be found." Ryan mumbled.

"You okay?" Troy asked softly. Ryan wasn't looking at him, he hadn't looked him in the eye in nine months and it killed Troy.

"What do you think?" Ryan laughed bitterly. Troy sat down next to Ryan on the piano stool, he sent a quick text message to Sharpay telling her that Ryan was at the school and that he would drive him home later. "What do you want Troy?"

"I was worried," Troy answered honestly. Ryan just stared back at the piano. "You been in here all day?"

"Yeah," Ryan sighed. "It's quiet here, or it was."

"I'm not leaving you till I know you're okay." Troy stated.

"I'm fine. Now go." Ryan snapped.

"No." Troy sighed.

"What do you want from me Troy?" Ryan asked his eyes wide and broken as he stared at Troy for the first time. "You're not with me any more you can't suddenly act like you give a shit."

"But I do." Troy said. "I love you."

"No you don't!" Ryan shouted, he stood up from the stool and paced back and forth. "You used me, I was nothing more than a real life sex toy and you know it!"

"You were never that to me," Troy said sadly. "And I'm sorry I made you feel like that." Troy stood up and walked closer to Ryan. "I love you, and watching you with Nick for three months killed me inside."

"What like you breaking everything off with me didn't hurt?" Ryan laughed. "I was a wreck. You broke my heart, I thought you cared but you didn't. You've only ever cared about yourself."

"That's not true. I care about you. I was so jealous seeing you two together. Every day I wanted to tell you how I felt."

"But you didn't. You saw me with someone else and you were angry because I wasn't your play thing any more!" Ryan shouted. "You have no right to say this to me, not now."

"But I know I'm never going to get another chance." Troy sighed. "I love you, head over heels in love with you. I always have been ever since our first kiss. You remember, it was raining and you had just had a fight with Sharpay and you were walking around in the rain on your own when I saw you at the park. You cried on my shoulder and then you kissed me." Troy said trying to get Ryan to look at him again. "I kissed you back and the rain didn't matter, you smiled and told me you had a crush on me, remember you were so nervous."

Ryan looked at Troy, tears spilling from his eyes. "And I told you that I thought you were cute and we kissed again. The next day at school when ever you looked at me all I could feel was your lips on mine. And I know I should have came out a long time ago, Ry. I was scared."

"What of?" Ryan asked despite his head telling him to leave.

"Coming out, telling my friends I was gay, my family." Troy sighed. "Now I know they're okay with it, I'm going to tell them I'm gay tomorrow." Ryan looked shocked, but then the anger was back.

"Why so now you know they're okay with it, it's easy is it?" Ryan shouted. "They accepted me as their friend and they all knew I was gay Troy. They knew I was queer and they didn't say anything, they were nice. You just liked having yet another secret."

"Please, I love you, I missed you and I need you!" Troy said desperately, his own tears falling. "As cheesy as it sounds, you're my life, my soul, and without you I'm lifeless. I need you to smile, I need you to make everything better again."

"I..."

"Please." Troy begged. "You love me too."

"I just got dumped Troy." Ryan mumbled. "I don't, no I can't do this, not now."

"When then?"

"I don't know, you had your chance, you had six months to tell me this Troy. Why now?"

"Because you're not with him any more." Troy said.

"I was with him for three months before I was with him, Troy!" Ryan snapped. "You could have told me this then."

"I know, and I'm sorry but I'm telling you know. And I'm hoping, wishing, praying that tomorrow when I come out to my friends and family I'll be able to introduce you as my boyfriend." Ryan stared at Troy his mouth open slightly.

"You're serious?" Ryan asked weakly. He still wanted to run but his heart had told him to stay.

"Yes. I'm seriously in love with you." Troy smiled. Ryan looked at him, he felt his head give way and smiled too. "So what do you say?"

"I... love you too." Ryan smiled. "But things can't be like they were before."

"I know." Troy agreed. "It'll be different, we'll be together and it will all be good." Ryan smiled and as Troy pulled him into a soft embrace he accepted.

They walked out of school hand in hand, a few people stared but Troy didn't care. They got into Troy's truck, and Ryan sat close next to him, smiling Troy put an arm around Ryan's shoulders and started to drive. "What happened with you and Nick?" Troy asked gently.

"He... hit me." Ryan sighed.

"What why?" Troy growled angrily.

"He said my heart wasn't in it." Ryan laughed. "He got mad easily, it's why I ended it before. He was jealous and he lost it, punched me and I told him to leave."

"Are you okay?" Troy asked softly.

"I'm...good." Ryan said slowly. "I've been waiting to be in your arms for ages, Troy. Nick and no one else is going to ruin this are they?" He asked once they pulled up outside Ryan's house.

"No. I wont let them because you mean the world to me." Troy parked the car and leaned forward to capture Ryan's lips in a soft kiss. "I love you, Ry."

"Love you too," Ryan smiled as he kissed him again.

The next day Troy came out to his friends, and family. His mum and dad accepted as well as his friends, when they found out he was with Ryan they were all surprised. His parents invited the blond over for dinner the following week, and his friends were glad Ryan hadn't got back with Nick because it was obvious how Ryan got the bruise. They all accepted the latest couple, and even though they got a bit of stick at school, neither boy cared because they had each other and after nine months of being alone, Troy finally had his boy in his arms and for as long as possible he was determined to keep him with him forever.


End file.
